ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Jimmy Two-Shoes
Jimmy Two-Shoes (known also as JTS; known as Jimmy Cool in most parts of Europe) is a American-Canadian animated television series produced by DreamWorks Television Animation, United Plankton Pictures, Breakthrough Entertainment, Mercury Filmworks and Elliot Animation that aired on Disney XD in the USA, Teletoon in Canada, and Jetix in the United Kingdom (by August 19, 2009, rebranded as Disney XD). The series were centered on the exploits of the happy-go-lucky title character, who lives in Hell, which is reimagined as a town filled with monsters and demons. The series was created by Stephen Hillenburg, Edward Kay and Sean Scott. The series originally premiered on February 21, 2009 on Canada, with the final episode premiered on April 5, 2012; though, broadcasts were still run until December 2017. In the US, it premiered on February 13 the same year, ending its run on July 15, 2011, spanning 2 seasons. In the UK, it began broadcasting on 18 April 2009 on Jetix, with later episodes and Season 2 premiering after the Disney XD rebrand. Reruns were being shown on the channel until 2017. Premise The series follows the adventures of 14-year-old Jimmy, a happy-go-lucky teen who makes it his mission to find fun everywhere he goes. This is a challenge because Jimmy lives in Hell, ruled by the megalomaniacal Lucius Heinous the Seventh. Hell has one main industry: Misery Inc., purveyors of putrid products guaranteed to cause grief; and they do not come with a money-back guarantee. Along with his best friends Heloise (part-time genius, full-time soul-crusher who secretly adores him) and Beezy (adventure lover, couch potato, and Jimmy's definitive best friend), Jimmy is determined to surf past all obstacles and bring his infectious enthusiasm to Hell. Characters James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes (voiced by Cory Doran in the series, Charlie Schlatter in the pilot) is the eponymous protagonist of the cartoon. He is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old human boy. Jimmy is tall, has blonde hair and a gap in his teeth. He wears a light green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He has a mission to spread happiness to Hell, which makes him a source irritation to Lucius Heinous VII, whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings. Jimmy is also distracted very easily and always thinks he can make anything fun. One of Jimmy's favorite things to do is hang out with his best friends Beezy and Heloise. He often acts before he thinks. In "Catalogue of Hell" it is shown he may have financial problems. Jimmy also has courage and will quickly step into a life-threatening situation to help people. His superhero identity in "The Terrific Trio" is Power Squid, in which he dons a squid-based "muscle enhancer" invented by Heloise, with a set of purple gloves and a mask. His main powers are shooting ink from the squid's tentacles and he can use the tentacles as an extra pair of arms. Jimmy is also oblivious and slow minded to the fact that Heloise has a crush on him, even when she tries to make it obvious, somewhat due to the fact that whenever she tries to do something nice, it always backfires and turns to an evil plan. Jimmy is the only one in Hell who isn't afraid of Heloise for his own "reason's". He's the only one that gives her any compassion. However, he has shown some affection for her on several occasions. He was worried about her losing her job in "Catalog of Hell". He complemented on her dress in "Scent of a Heinous" and he was the only one who wanted to rescue her in "Heinous vs Clown". In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Jimmy actually seem to be jealous when he found out the Heloise was dating Peep (Jamie Two-Squirrel) and stalk them all day. Jimmy is quite gullible and easy to fool. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset (some of the only things that make him upset are butterscotch and pickles), and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. Jimmy sometimes annoys other characters, especially Lucius. Jimmy and Heloise appear to be the only "humans" in Hell (no characters have mentioned this in the show). Jimmy apparently hasn't lived in Hell for very long, as shown in a few episodes, e.g. he doesn't know about hibernation in 'I Am Jimmy' or didn't know the definition of "grounded" in Hell (literally means being buried to the head up in sand and/or dirt). He owns a pet dog/monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of regular dogs (in fact, the characters always refer to Cerbee as a dog). Jimmy lived somewhere besides Hell and somehow ended up there through a series of events, as he mentions snow to Heloise and Beezy, both of whom are clueless about it, as it had never snowed in Hell before. Jimmy's house is between Beezy's and Heloise's. He does not appear to attend school. His catchphrase is "Jimmy, you mad genius!", which he often says when he has an idea. Jimmy's and Heloise's parents are never seen or mentioned. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. His name is most likely based on (The History of Little Goody Two Shoes) a story. Heloise Heloise (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is a super-intelligent yet destructive small girl, one of Jimmy's best friends and Jimmy's sidekick. She is seen as an evil genius/mad scientist who enjoys spreading chaos wherever she goes, though she has the appearance of a diminutive, charming little girl with highlighted blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is often seen wearing a maroon gown, regardless of location, and has been seen occasionally wearing glasses or shades. She usually wears her hair in a pony-tail and she has a scar on her forehead that is mostly covered by her hair. It is shown that she has feet in "Heloise's Big Secret" and the shape of her legs is briefly shown in "The Terrific Trio," but all of her outfits are full-length and reach the ground, so they've really never been seen. However, she wears pants and shoes in the episode "Something About Herman" so it's proven she has feet. She apparently does not attend school, instead she works as the head of research and development at Misery, Inc. Her job is to create despair-inducing products for the company. Whenever she tries to scientifically explain her inventions/plans to Jimmy and Beezy she usually has to give a dumb-down version of the idea so they can understand. She does have feelings, proven by her crush on Jimmy. In "Fused Together" she has a shrine dedicated to Jimmy in a small room hidden behind a cabinet which has been "found" by other characters. Her shrine appears again in "Pet Rocky" (only this time it's behind the fireplace). She has a hair-trigger, violent temper. She has a crush on Jimmy but doesn't particularly care for Beezy, tolerating him (barely) mainly because of her fondness for Jimmy. Heloise constantly tries to make her feelings towards Jimmy known but he just doesn't get the message. In "The Racing Bug" however, she wonders why she likes him (Edward Kaysaid that Jimmy's good nature appeals to the last shred of humanity in her). She is also shown to be annoyed at Jimmy's constant naivete to obvious problems. In "Happy Birthday Lucius" she seems very happy and proud of Jimmy for being mean to Lucius. One of her most common lines is "Don't get your horns in a twist", a phrase she often uses when dealing with Lucius. In "A Cold Day in Hell" Heloise played the drums while singing with Jimmy and Beezy. She has shown to envious of other girls who so much as come in contact with Jimmy; once she thought Jez and Jimmy were dating when really he was just trying to helping Lucius. She is shown to be the only character who isn't scared of the weavils. Her age is unclear; she is considerably smaller than Jimmy, but she is hyper-intelligent and has a job. It is supposed that she may be around 15, the same age as Jimmy and Beezy (Stephen Hillenburg had said she's older than she looks). She does not engage in any 'normal' activity that might indicate her age, although she has been called "little girl" by a few people (including Jimmy) which usually ended up with her getting even. Being nice is impossible for her, no matter how hard she tries, because her evil side always wins over, but she is generally in her best mood if she is spending time with Jimmy, particularly if they are alone; however she can quickly lose her temper if someone intrudes, if Jimmy fails to pick up on her affections, or anything that annoys her at all occurs. She seems to be a lifetime resident of Miseryville, as she is completely clueless when Jimmy mentions snow. It is shown that about everyone in Miseryville think she's scary. Her superhero identity in "The Terrific Trio" is Trouble Bubble Girl, as whom she dons a pink dress, puts a bubble over her head, turns her hair pink, and floats on a cloud of bubbles. Her super powers is to launch exploding bubbles at her enemies'. It is shown that Heloise will do whatever it takes cause misery, especially when it comes to Beezy and Lucius. The only person she ever tries to help is Jimmy. Heloise lives next door to Jimmy, a two-story house with a barbecue in the backyard. She is shown to have ghost issue and she will "smack" any ghosts that she sees. She is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. Beezy J. Heinous Beezy (voiced by Brian Froud) is one of Jimmy's best friends and Jimmy's second sidekick, a teenage giant, red, demon who wears a pair of brown shorts. He is classified as clueless, lazy, self-centered and the teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. He looks somewhat like his father but is much bigger and has a tail. He is one of the bigger demons in Hell, but it is shown in 'Best Prank Ever' that not only a year ago he was the same height as Lucius and Samy. Beezy has been known to play the electric keyboard in "Spew Tube" and "A Cold Day in Miseryville". He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Lucius is sometimes embarrassed that he's related to him, because of this they have an estranged relationship. He is frequently seen lying on a couch, even outdoors, and constantly uses the phrase "No you are!" as a comeback, even if it doesn't make sense. In season 2, Beezy new phase is burn! to every insult. Jimmy usually has to feed him just to get his help. Beezy doesn't exactly like Heloise and often tries to play tricks on her but they usually blow up in his face. Beezy and Heloise often fight about who is Jimmy's best friend, Heloise is always teasing him and calling him Sir Lumps-a-Lot as a nickname. In "There's Always a Hiccup" Heloise accidentally runs into Beezy, which results in them accidentally kissing each other (something that they both hated). Some of Beezy's more negative traits were shown in "Jimmy Matchmaker", such as getting a child to shave his back, and licking the back of a random stranger (who, in turn, was licking a brick wall). Beezy also has a girlfriend named Saffi who Jimmy set him up with in "Jimmy Matchmaker" but in "She Loves Me", Beezy broke up with her. He has also shown that he hates the thought of her dating someone else as seen in "The Butley Did It". He is constantly eating, sleeping or talking on his cell phone. He hates baths and pizza crust. He is also known to pee sitting down shown in "The Big Drip". He also likes to flatter himself. In episode "The Great Horn Fairy", it was revealed that the 'J.' in his name stands for JoJo. He apparently runs some kind of business he calls "Beezy Talent Agency". His card consists of a poorly made picture of himself with a tuxedo print taped on it and hair scribbled on with a marker. He is apparently the only Heinous not named Lucius. When dressing for a formal event, he adds a white collar with a black bow-tie and white cuffs to his regular clothing. His superhero identity in "The Terrific Trio" is Spaghetti Beezy, where he simply crams a pot of spaghetti over his head. Beezy uses his noxious garlic breath as his superpower. Beezy also lives in what looks like his father's garage beside Jimmy's house and his father's mansion. Both Beezy's and his father's houses look like skulls. His mother has never been mentioned. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. His name is probably derived from Beelzebub. Lucius Heinous VII Lucius Heinous (voiced by Sean Cullen) is the Devil himself, the tyrannical ruler of Hell, and the father of Beezy J. Heinous. He has great contempt for his archenemy Jimmy, because of his happy-go-lucky attitude which often usually foils his plots to make Hell more miserable (which he takes great joy in doing). He resembles the stereotypical villain as he is cold, malevolent, narcissistic, and self-serving. Lucius seems to think looking gross or smelling bad is a good thing and in "Clowns Gone Wild" it is shown he owns a pair of underwear that he only washes every 6 months. In "Jimmy and Heloise in the Big House" Lucius is shown to be the judge and the jury in Hell, as none of the other demons wanted to get the jobs. Beezy, his son, rebels against his wishes, which he blames Jimmy for. Lucius also has a girlfriend named Jez. He also has a father whom he keeps frozen (along with his ancestors back to Lucius I). He had a miserable childhood and has painful flashbacks of how his father was cruel to him which would explains his bitterness. He's an idiot when it comes to making up new, miserable ideas and relies totally on Heloise's inventions. Which he has been known to inevitably takes credit for; but if something goes wrong, he blames Heloise. However, in "There's Always a Hiccup" he designs a dinosaur that terrorizes kids. His exact age is never given, he is at least four hundred years old, as he stated in "Bad Horn Day" that was how long it took his horns to grow, also in "Heinous vs. Clowns," Lucius says that he is "barely seven hundred old." Lucius extremely dislikes the weavils, (as Beezy also has a hate towards weavils, one thing he has in common with Lucius) especially their leader Reggie because he stole his stuffed rabbit named "Coochie Long-Ears". He is also very short and is an egomaniac which is part of a Napoleon complex. His name is derived from the name Lucifer. Samuel "Samy" Garvin Samy Garvi (voiced by Dwayne Hill) is Lucius's assistant who has dreams of stardom and fame. He is rather timid, sensitive and weak and is often verbally abused by his boss. He resembles a short, goblin creature. In "Pop-Sicles" it is revealed that he also worked for Lucius' father, Lucius Heinous VI for at least 87 years. He is usually assigned to do the most disgusting or dangerous jobs. He speaks with a lateral lisp. When Samy hosts an event he wears a black wig, red suit and uses his ventriloquist puppet Humphrey von Sidekick. It is shown on multiple occasions that he actively dreams of stardom. It is also shown in "Misery Hearts", that he is a best-selling writer. He dislikes Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy but can tolerate them more than Lucius. Samy is shown sleeping at the end of Lucius' bed in "Ghostsmackers" which could mean he doesn't own a house. In "The Terrific Trio" Samy got angry at Lucius and turned into a beast until Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise became heroes to save him. His name is probably derived from Samael. He does not yet have a girlfriend or crush in the show. Cerbee Jimmy's loyal but naughty pet. He is a green, dog-like monster that is supposed to resemble a head of cerberus (hence the name). He loves to eat anything. In "Monster Mutt" he is shown to have a lot of energy when Heloise shoots several tranqulizers into him and shows no signs of being tired (His energy could also explain why he didn't hibernate in "I Am Jimmy"). Cerbee doesn't seem to like Samy and Beezy very much (Usually biting or even eating them) but he seems to like Heloise and Lucius. In "Best Bud Battle" he has a dog house which (like many of the other houses in Hell) is bigger on the inside than on the outside. His name is probably derived from Cerberus. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 The season have several diferences with Season 1, such as: *The show is focused to introduce a new character each episode, deviating from the original Season 1 direction. *Season 2 has a new theme song. *Jimmy uses expressions that never appeared in Season 1. *Heloise's crush on Jimmy is more obvious *Characters, such as Rudolfo appear more often, whom only appeared in a few season 1 episodes. *Mt Misery looks different. *Lucius' feet are different (in season 1, his feet were shaped like his shoes.) *Misery Inc. looks different. *Rudolfo has a son named Peep who have been never mentioned until this season. *Heloise has her mermaid swimsuits on 3 episodes: "Air Force None", "Lucius Lost", and "The Hooded Chicken". Locations *'Hell' - The main setting in the show, Hell's purpose is to sustain the lowest quality of life possible and torture dead humans. Its inhabitants are mostly demoms and monsters except for Jimmy and Heloise who are pretty much the only humans there. Lucius's factory overshadows Hell. Hell is surrounded by tall mountains, grassy meadows, fire forests, and volcanoes. It seems as though all of the lakes and other places that should contain water contain lava instead but the characters are able to swim in them without burning up (usually). Although it is stated that it has never snowed in Hell, "Invasion of the Weavils" shows Jimmy going to two different places that have snow and ice. There are screens and cameras that Lucius uses to communicate to demons all over town, some hidden in the most unlikely places, such as cakes and trees. Although Hell is considered a terrible place, does have fun places like theaters, swimming pools, beaches etc. (although they all seem to have some horrible twist). There was once what appeared to be a school in the episode "Scent of a Heinous" during an ad for Heinous Perfume, complete with buses, search lights, chain gates, lockers, and a total of three girls. It was never shown again. *'Misery Inc.' - A huge factory run by Lucius, which resembles a large face. The workers in the factory make various products intended to make demons miserable. The factory is destroyed in many episodes and it's almost always Jimmy's fault. Heloise has a laboratory there, Lucius has an office where he lives most of the time, there is a huge "conference room", and there are T.V.s and cameras everywhere. Many monsters work there against their will and get no time off, no pay and no benefits from their jobs. *'Clownburg.' - A part of Hell where the dead Rodeo Clowns live. *'The Abyss of Nothingness' - Seen in a few episodes, it is said to be a vast black hole filled with misery and despair from which no one can escape. Although almost everyone who has been thrown into it appears in later episodes with no explanation of how they got out. Lucius tries to use it to get rid of Jimmy and Heloise. On Lucius' birthday it is renamed "The Birthday Abyss of Nothingness" and has a party hat floating over the top. And During a race between Jimmy and Beezy they run into it only to reappear only seconds later with Beezy wearing a parka and Jimmy wearing traditional Mexican clothing. *'Jimmy's House' - Is seen in many episodes as a simple white house with a red roof, two windows, and a light red door. There are two trees standing beside it. Jimmy's house is between Beezy's and Heloise's house. Their house's are separated by hedges. (Jimmy and Beezy can be seen playing game such as 'Ultra Target'; a game where one player catapults another player towards a giant circular board with different colored squares on it. Different 'Bonus Points' are given depending on the day of the week.) When chained to the side of the house, Cerbee will sometimes drag Jimmy's house away, usually bringing it back after a few days. Jimmy's bedroom, shown in few scenes, is extremely large. *'Beezy's House' - Usually shown to be a big messy pile of junk inside. In "The Butley Did It" Beezy hires a butler named 'Butley' to clean it. After doing so, many different treasures are found, such as a skateboard half-pipe and a coffee table. It is also shown that there is a cannon in his house, as he fires himself out of it in one episode. In "Bus Driving BFF", Chuck describes it as the most dark and disgusting place in Hell. Beezy's house is a unique place with its skull-like appearance and horns. Two windows resemble eyes on its gray surface. It looks extremely similar to his father's house. A ghost made up of rejected pizza crusts that Beezy never ate also lives there, until Beezy ate him. *'Heloise's House' - Heloise's house is a tall blue building. It is filled with traps and gadgets that are usually triggered by Jimmy and/or Beezy. Despite the traps her house is basically normal on the inside. The living room is very large with a fireplace and a couch. Behind a bookcase there is a secret shrine to Jimmy, although it is shown in "Pet Rocky" it can be entered through the fireplace. The bedroom is colored blue with a blue bed. Contrary to her personality, there are many girly things about her house such as a pink computer and other various decorations. The back yard is filled with tomb stones. There is also a barbecue in the back yard, which she uses quite often. *'Hell Beach' - A beach beside an ocean of lava. Most people don't swim in it because it's filled with sea monsters, and under the sand are lava worms which eat the demons. *'The Chocolate Lake' - A hidden lake of chocolate under Misery Inc. Lucius has forbidden anyone to even touch it, but in the episode "There Will Be Chocolate" it was discovered by Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise. *'Hell Golf Course' - A mini golf course that was built on a volcano. *'Demon Island' - A popular vacation spot that is only visited during Spring Break. It has two sides; one pleasant and nice, and the other evil and deadly. Awards Jimmy Two Shoes was nominated for 2 awards for best animated series or program and best performance in an animated series or program at the 2011 Gemini awards.